


Day One - Compliments

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Alternate Universe, Exasperated Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, One-Shot, Unusual Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Notes full of compliments start to appear. Stiles is mildly disturbed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101167
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	Day One - Compliments

**Title:** Day One - Compliments

 **Ratings:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** -

 **Fandom(s):** Teen Wolf

 **Category:** M/M

 **Relationships:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

 **Characters:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski

 **Tags:** A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, One-Shot, Alternate Universe, Oblivious Stiles, Exasperated Derek, Unusual Flirting

 **Summary:** Notes full of compliments start to appear. Stiles is mildly disturbed.

 **Word Count:** 1641

 **Year:** -

 **Spoilers:** -

 **Notes:** Written for A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 Theme of Compliments. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. The tag for the day: #avswcompliment

 **Alpha:** DarkJediQueen

 **Beta:** Grammarly

  


It starts kind of suddenly. At least for Stiles. One day he comes home and there is a small yellow post-it note on top of his laptop.

'I like your hair' it says. 

Self-consciously he touches his hair which had grown a tad bit long because between one supernatural crisis and the next he simply did not have the time to go to the barbershop. 

He takes a look around the room but there is nothing out of place. Everything is exactly as he had left it and the window and the doors to the house had been locked up.

Stiles shrugs it off and puts the note into his drawer, forgetting about it when his smartphone dings with the next research request from the pack.

  
  


OoO

  
  


A couple of days later he finds another note. This one underneath his favourite mug.

'Your eyes are beautiful like whiskey in the sun' it reads.

Stiles blinks and stares at the note complimenting his eyes of all things. He does not recognize the handwriting.

Again he wanders through the house. Checking all the doors and the windows.

Everything has been shut and he raises his brow, questioning just how those notes appear in the house when everything is locked.

He sincerely doubts his father is the one writing the notes. Also, Stiles knows his handwriting and this is vastly different.

Still he puts the note into his drawer and out of his mind. He has to study for the chemistry test tomorrow.

  
  


OoO

  
  


The next note is on top of his Lacrosse Jersey. His freshly laundered Lacrosse Jersey.

Stiles stares at it. He had left the Jersey after their last training session. Crumpled up and sweaty. He wanted to take it home at the end of the week and use his backup one today.

'You smell wonderful'

Okay … this was creepy. Now Stiles knew the note must be written by one of the wolves. No one else would comment on the way he smelled. Except maybe if he stank to high heavens.

Stiles looked around. He knew it wasn't Jackson or Scott. Jackson hated him on their worst days and was kind of a bro and the good days. Scott was his brother from another mother. He wouldn't do shit like this.

He studied Isaac for a moment before remembering the younger boy was panting after Allison, so he was a big no.

Finstock called for him to hurry up and get changed and Stiles shoved the note into his pocket before changing and running out to warm the bench.

  
  


OoO

  
  


Stiles finally is able to leave the animal clinic. He had stayed for a bit because Scott had told him they had kittens and Stiles adored kittens. So he had spent nearly an hour playing and distracting the kittens while Deaton and Scott checked them over, dewormed, and vaccinated them.

He stepped up to Roscoe and sighed when he saw a post-it note smack dab in the middle of the steering wheel where he couldn't miss it.

'You look pretty today. I like you in blue.' Was written on yellow paper.

Stiles looked around but saw no one. He knew he had parked just out of the range of the security cameras so there was no use to check them. 

Roscoe's locks were intact. Stiles was stunned and his cheeks were dusted in a soft red. 

He did not know just who complimented him but it was nice to be appreciated. Especially when people usually ignored him in regards to flirting.

  
  


OoO

  
  


When he came back from his shower later that night there was a new note on his pillow.

'Your skin is pale like milk and I love the constellations your moles dot on your body. I want to lick you … you are beautiful.'

Stiles sighed, put his hand over his eyes, and shook his head.

He still wasn't sure which wolf was stalking and complimenting him.

He had narrowed it down to four.

All Hales.

Peter, Derek, Cora, and Malia.

He still wasn't sure which one of them he wanted it to be. 

  
  


OoO

  
  


Stiles shuffled sleepily through the house. He was searching for his keys. He was sure he had left them on his desk but they were not there. 

So he traced his steps back through the house and finally found them next to the door on the small table. 

He stared at them. There was an addition to the keys. A new key chain. Handmade by the looks of it. The head of a howling wolf.

A soft smile appeared on his face. 

The gift was kind of cute even though the way he received it was still creepy.

He would have to start watching the Hales better.

  
  


OoO

  
  


»No … not this mug. It's chipped. Take this one«

Derek plugged the mug Stiles usually used out of his hand and handed him a different one. 

Before Stiles could ask questions the pack meeting started and he was pulled into the library for research with Peter and Lydia. 

He sipped his tea and studied the mug. It also had a beautiful print of a wolf howling at the moon. He thought he knew the woods and lights at the horizon.

'Nah … it can't be Beacon Hills. None of our wolves can do a full shift. At least I don't think so', he thought, shook his head, and accepted the gift for what he thought it was.

A thoughtful gift that humoured his love for wolves.

  
  


OoO

  
  


»Dad? Where are my plaid shirts?«, Stiles asked. He had wanted to do laundry but literally, none of his plaid shirts was to be found. Anywhere in the house.

Noah Stilinski who was relaxing in the living room and watching a football game looked towards his son and blinked. 

»You know I wouldn't touch your shirts. I know you love them even though everyone else hates them,« his father said.

Stiles blinked, turned around, and started to search the house yet again.

He found no plaid. Instead, there were a couple of new hoodies and button-ups in tasteful colours as well as three new pairs of jeans.

'I hope you like it. You'll look edible in these' The note told him.

Stiles snorted amused but he still searched for his plaid shirts. He adored them.

When he didn't find them, he growled and decided to confront his suspects.

»Dad? I'm going out«, he told his father after he had pulled on some of the new clothes that fit him like gloves and were surprisingly comfy.

»Hu? Okay … don't come back too late. It's a school day,« the sheriff reminded him and waved him off without really looking at him.

  
  


OoO

  
  


Stiles worked himself into quite the state while driving over to the rebuilt Hale House. He stalked into the House, studied Peter, Cora, and Malia who were all lounging around the living room watching Netflix and bickering about the first season of Stranger Things.

»No … none of you … you are all creepers but none of you would simply get rid of my plaid … well … Peter maybe but he wouldn't leave me cutesy notes,« he muttered under his breath and searched for Derek.

He found him up in the attic in front of a sewing machine. And there were his plaid shirts. All cut up into squares and triangles.

»What the hell, Derek?«, Stiles shouted. 

Derek slowly turned, his cheeks dusted pink but he was smiling his bunny teeth showing. 

»You finally caught on, huh?«, he said, mentioning the obvious.

Stiles tilted his head to the side and studied Derek who was quite obviously deeply inhaling Stiles' agitated scent and was still looking happy and kind of blissed out.

Finally the little notes, the small gifts made sense in Stiles’s head.

»Are you courting me?«, Stiles blurted out.

Three stories down three wolves face-palmed and it made Derek laugh. Derek turned back towards the sewing machine and continued to sew squares and triangles of plaid together. 

»Yes, Stiles, I am courting you. Even though I think I am either not doing a good job or my intended is kind of dense,« Derek admitted.

»But … why?«, Stiles whispered. He did not understand why someone like Derek Hale would want him.

Derek sighed, stood, and stalked towards Stiles. He carefully grabbed the front of Stiles’ button-down, hauled him right into his own space, and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him. 

Stiles clawed at Derek's upper arms, finally holding onto his shoulders and a moment later he melted into the kiss. The spark inside him became a roaring fire and he moaned into the kiss.

When Derek pulled back, Stiles leaned his head against Derek's shoulder and studied his cut-up plaid shirts. »Are you going to make me a quilt?«, he asked.

Derek blushed and nodded.

»I know you love your plaid and I don't want to take it away from you but you look so much better in the things I bought for you … I like really, really want to eat you right now,« he whispered. 

It was Stiles' turn to blush, but he nodded. »Yes … a thousand times yes,« he said and started to laugh when Derek lifted him up and carried him towards the master suite.

  
  



End file.
